


Let’s hold hands and eat doughnuts

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, and a little bit of work stress, just some fall fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Dan can’t help but smile. Of course Noah said yes, and offered to go to the farmers market that he knows Dan loves. He feels so much better, it’s borderline alarming after being single for so long. The promise of the weekend and waking up in Noah’s arms and not needing to run to work and hand-holding at the farmers market has settled his nerves. He heads back the editing suite, forgetting to keep up appearances by getting a coffee.





	Let’s hold hands and eat doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is not real, and takes place in a fictional world where Dan + Noah are single and get together.
> 
> None of this would have happened without the Rosebudd Motel, but especially @thegrayness for her help brainstorming, outlining, editing and also enthusiasm.

Waking up tired is definitely his new default setting. Dan carefully untangles himself from bed, hating it, but knowing these early morning hours are his best shot at staying on top of his to-do list. 

He’s trying to be quiet, but Noah wakes up while he’s looking for a sweater. He feels bad, but not that bad, because Noah sits up and pulls him over by the towel wrapped around his waist. Noah kisses him, muttering, “I didn’t even hear you come in last night.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” He settles onto the edge of the bed, hands fluttering. “We’re so behind because of my Emmy schedule. It should be getting better soon, but there are still so many edits to look at and the deadlines are getting too close.”

Noah nods but furrows his brow. “You know, I don’t know if we’ve spent more than three hours awake together since Tuscany?”

Dan winces. “I know. There’s just a lot happening right now.” He sneaks a glance over to the clock. 

Noah sighs. “I don’t want to make you late. Gonna be another late one tonight?”

Dan pauses, then just gestures vaguely and nods. 

“Ok. I’m gonna sleep at mine tonight. I’ve got to mail out a bunch of vinyls tomorrow and I need to get some stuff done over there.” Noah reaches for his phone.

"Sure...yeah," Dan says as casually as he can. Considering how little chill he has, he’s sure it was the opposite of casual. He’s already late, and he really does have to go. He kisses Noah one more time before standing. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Noah nods and lays back down. Dan can’t tell if Noah looks resigned or disappointed; he can’t tell which is worse. Dan finishes getting dressed, trying to get back on schedule. When he grabs his phone off the nightstand, he leans over to press a kiss to Noah’s still-furrowed brow before leaving.

Dan feels off all morning, making them replay Annie’s reactions too many times, unable to focus and make the necessary decisions. He reaches into his bag for the granola bar in the front pocket, before realizing Noah was still in bed when he left, and wouldn’t have had a chance to slip it in there this morning before Dan headed to the office. Fuck. He needs to shake it off, this isn’t fair to the editor. “Ok. I need a coffee. Anyone else? I’ll be back in 10.”

As soon as he’s out of the room, he’s texting Noah. 

_ Hey - stay over tomorrow? I can clear Saturday for us? _

It’s surprising how badly he wants to make space for Noah in his life. 

He hits send before he can overthink those question marks and whether Noah’s even going to want to do that. Noah looked upset this morning and Dan’s already dreading going home to an empty apartment tonight. He still can’t believe that watching the Raptors win the championship at Noah’s ended with the two of them kissing in the kitchen. He had offered to help clean up after everyone else trickled out, and the next thing he knew, his arms were around Noah’s neck. This was supposed to be casual and now he can’t sleep or apparently even feed himself without Noah. His phone vibrates, cutting his lovely little spiral short. It’s Noah. 

**Ya that’d be good. We can get those doughnuts you like in the morning.**

_ Yes please. _ _How’s your day going?_

Dan can’t help but smile. Of course Noah said yes, and offered to go to the farmers market that he knows Dan loves. He feels so much better, it’s borderline alarming after being single for so long. The promise of the weekend and waking up in Noah’s arms and not needing to run to work and hand-holding at the farmers market has settled his nerves. He heads back the editing suite, forgetting to keep up appearances by getting a coffee.

_ Oh fuck. _ Dan looks at the time and realizes it nearly midnight. He told Noah he’d be home around 10 at the latest. He hopes Noah is still awake and not too annoyed. Their last text exchange was a few hours ago when Dan promised he only had a few things left to do. While that was true, it ended up being significantly more involved that he anticipated. He orders an Uber, willing it to show up quickly, while simultaneously hurrying through the last of his emails. He wouldn’t even blame Noah for going home at this point, and the idea of two nights in bed alone is terrible. He knows Noah won’t actually leave, it’s more his style to be disappointed and talk about it. Dan can’t quite tamp down his anxiety, though. 

He unlocks his door and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees the lamp in his bedroom casting a soft glow into the hallway. His apartment was always _ his, _ and now suddenly it’s _ theirs. _ He slips off his shoes and jacket, heading straight to Noah. He’s trying to figure out a way to explain that the show is so important, but now Noah is, too. There’s so little time left on the show and so much time left with Noah, he fucking _ hopes _, and he’s trying to balance everything but he knows how he is, how much of an obsessive perfectionist he can be. Messing up the freshly vacuumed carpet on the motel sets is not a normal amount of attention to detail, but that’s just how his brain fixates. Noah’s asleep with a book from Dan’s dusty to-read pile on his chest. Dan quietly gets ready for bed, flipping off the lamp and crawling in next to Noah. 

A sleepy arm comes up and pulls him close and Noah mumbles, “What time is it?”

“Late,” Dan whispers, scooting closer. 

“Mmm, we can talk in the morning,” Noah mutters, as he pulls Dan close again and his breathing evens out. 

Dan wakes up with his head on Noah’s chest, his arm flung across Noah’s torso and a leg entwined with Noah’s tree-trunk thighs. Dan’s limbs become like tentacles overnight when he sleeps with Noah, just trying to get as close as possible. Noah’s got one hand lightly scratching the short hairs at the edge of his neck, which—god when was the last time he even got a haircut? Noah’s fingers feel so nice, his short nails scraping just hard enough. Dan focuses on how good it feels, instead of worrying about trying to fit in a haircut next week. His bedroom is alarmingly bright. He rubs his stubble into Noah’s chest. “What time is it?” 

“It’s almost 10, sleepyhead,” Noah says, sliding his fingers further into Dan’s hair. “I like this length.” He gives it a little tug. 

_ 10 am? _ Dan tenses up for a split second, thinking he’s running _ way _ behind, before realizing it’s Saturday—and he cleared the day. Cleared the day for Noah. Who fell asleep waiting for him to get home last night. Ugh.

He props himself up, so he can try to gauge if Noah’s mad about how late he got home. “I’m so sorry. The day got away from me and I really didn’t mean to get home so late. It’s just—with the extra press and it being the final season, it feels like the stakes are higher and the details matter even more,” he rushes out then pauses for a moment. “I’m really glad you didn’t go home.” He slides his hand across Noah’s pale chest, “I’m happy you’re here.”

Noah’s face softens and he makes that little tight lipped smile that was never really Patrick’s. Noah brushes a thumb so softly against Dan’s jaw. “Daniel,” he exhales softly. “I’m not mad. I could never be mad at you for creating the thing that brought us together–I know you need it to be perfect. I love that about you.” Noah blushes before pressing on, “I just–I just missed you.”

Dan buries a smile into Noah’s neck. “I missed you too. So much.” They haven’t said I love you yet, but it feels like it’s simmering just below the surface lately. The idea that Noah could love the hardest parts of him feels really fucking good.

Noah tips Dan’s chin up, making Dan look at him before pulling him in for a kiss. Just as Dan’s about to climb on top of Noah, Noah stops them. “Ok, seriously though. Doughnuts.”

“Ok fine, yes doughnuts.” Dan half laughs, half whines. “But after.” Dan slides down Noah’s body, trailing kisses along his chest as he slips under the sheet. Noah’s already kicking off his boxers and Dan’s mouth is barely on him before Noah’s pleading for more. Dan pops up, and reaches for the lube; soothing his other hand on Noah’s hip. “I know what you need.” 

He sets to work doing exactly what Noah likes best, Dan’s mouth tight around his dick while his fingers press deep inside, teasing him until Noah is desperate and writhing and coming down his throat. Dan fucks him, after, hard and slow, one of Noah’s legs up on Dan’s shoulder—because Noah loves that when he’s so, so open—until Dan comes and collapses on Noah.

In the bathroom later, Dan looks over at Noah, matching mouthfuls of toothpaste, and feels a surge of happiness. It’s only been a few months, and the novelty of getting ready together hasn’t worn off. He still can’t get over how easy so many firsts have been, how it feels new but lived-in, which makes sense. His feelings for Noah have been years in the making, if he’s being honest. 

Dan’s still fussing with hair when Noah walks back in and smooshes a beanie on Dan’s head.

“We both know I’m just going to mess it up again later. Let’s go.” He grins at Dan.

“Ok, I know you don’t know how to wear a hat.” Dan gestures at the N cap barely perched on Noah’s head. “But this doesn’t work for me.” He waves his hands in the vicinity of his head and turns to the mirror to try to make it look less like he’s a toddler dressed for a blizzard.

Noah humors him with a kiss. “It’s perfect,” he says.

Dan follows him into the living room and Noah turns with Redmond’s leash in his hand. “Are you ready?”

That’s when he notices Noah’s hoodie. “Are you in one of my…?”

“Yup. Went out on the balcony and it’s a little chilly. Is this okay?” 

Dan can’t stop his hands from smoothing down Noah’s broad shoulders. It’s really nice to do this without an entire film crew observing. “Yes. Yup. Definitely okay.” 

“Mmm, just okay?” Noah smirks, stepping towards Dan. 

“Very, very okay.” Dan runs his hands down Noah’s biceps, thinking about how good Noah’s arms look when Noah’s naked and pulling Dan exactly how he wants or pinning Dan’s hips down while his mouth works him over. _ God _, his birthday, when Noah held his thighs open with those goddamn forearms and rimmed him until he was practically sobbing and thrusting into the mattress. His mind is wandering at an alarming pace, and he’s starting to think they should skip the farmers market.

Noah’s looking at him a little weirdly. “Did you just remember something? Do you have to do some emails before we go?”

Dan shakes his head. “Honestly? I was thinking about your arms. Um, about how much I like them.”

“Okay, Daniel,” Noah says, the tops of his ears turning pink.

Dan bites back a smile—Noah calling him Daniel does something to him—and then Noah’s kissing him. He parts his lips for Noah’s tongue, trying to get his hands up under _ his _ hoodie and Noah’s hands are on his ass and Dan can’t believe he ever thought he should be in an editing suite today.

Redmond lets out a bark, and Dan pulls back. 

Noah lets out a groan but recovers. “Ok, so yeah. A walk. Coffee. Doughnuts.” Noah clips the leash on and Redmond drags him to the door in excitement. “You coming?” 

“Yeah, let me just grab my phone.” Dan pauses. “Actually, I don’t need it. Let’s go.”

“Are you sure? You don’t need to do that for me.” Noah’s brow furrows slightly. 

“Yeah, no I just—I know I’ll get sucked in or start making notes. Let’s just go out for an hour.”

Noah kisses him hard ‘til Dan’s up against the door and he’s just about to unbutton Noah’s jeans when Noah takes a breath. He lets out a sharp exhale. “Ok, let’s go. 

It’s the perfect fall day, cool and crisp and Dan knows his hair would have come out great today but instead it’s under this beanie. It’s okay though, it’s kind of cozy and he’s walking around with his boyfriend and his dog. He still can’t believe Noah is his _ boyfriend _. The first time Noah came over the receipt was still perched on his island, and Noah’s eyes went so fond before he fell to his knees right there in Dan’s kitchen. 

Dan hasn’t been able to move it since, the memory is too good, even though it was never meant to be a permanent location. It was the first inkling that Noah was in this as much as he was, that it wasn’t just some casual thing, and later Noah made sure Dan knew there was no one else. Dan wasn’t expecting to feel so relieved and happy to hear that, but it’s been a few months and it’s just getting better. 

Dan stops outside the good coffee shop. “Do you want me to go in or do you?”

Noah shrugs, “I can stay with Redmond. Can you get me a—”

“—An iced almond latte, yup. A bold choice considering you needed a sweatshirt.” Dan smirks, sending one eyebrow up.

“I like what I like,” Noah shrugs and shoves a hand in his pocket. Noah’s eyes meet his and Dan’s pretty sure Noah doesn’t mean the iced coffee.

Dan grins and walks inside shaking his head, laughing at how easy this is.

Dan loves when all the leaves are perfectly turned but somehow still mostly on the trees, making him glad the editing happens here and not in LA. Noah spends the walk over to the farmers market talking about his new album. Dan mostly just listens, save for the odd question, loving how passionate Noah is about it.

He’s so focused on Noah’s story and watching Redmond sniff along, he doesn’t realize they’re already passing the first few stalls of the market. It’s nice to be here today with a boyfriend and a dog, blending in with all the other couples. There are stacks of produce everywhere that could be used for pizza toppings, in theory. Making homemade pizza with Noah tonight could be fun, but ordering in and cuddling on the couch would be more fun. He turns to tell Noah they should order pizza and realizes they’ve gotten separated. 

He glances around, then moves off to the side. He reaches for his phone and then remembers he left it home as a _ gesture. _Well, that was dumb. 

All of the sudden Noah’s jogging over, feet crunching through a random pile of fallen leaves, and apologizing into his ear. “Sorry, I bought us some apples, and when I turned around you were gone. Should’ve told you before I stopped. You can make an apple tart, ” he teases. Noah is convinced Dan picked up something beside neatly eating on-camera during his Great Canadian Baking Show days, despite Dan’s insistence he did not.

Dan laces his fingers through Noah’s, not wanting to get lost again. Noah smiles at him, blinking slowly. “You know, you look very cute in that hat.”

Noah’s about to kiss him, when Dan hears his name.

He turns around and sees Sarah. Well, this is happening. She looks at the sweatshirt, Dan’s hand entwined in Noah’s, and Redmond before making eye contact with Dan and he knows the days of being able to protest that it’s just a casual thing are officially over.

“Oh, hey, Noah.” She leans over to kiss them both hello. “I just popped over to get some squash.”

Noah looks at Dan and gives his hand a squeeze. “We woke up and decided we wanted doughnuts,” Dan finally manages. He’s doesn’t lie to his sister and he’s not going to lie about Noah.

Her eyebrow twitches, and Dan regrets the honestly immediately. “Oh. I’m surprised you’re not at the office, making some poor editor show you clips for ten hours on a sunny Saturday,” she remarks. 

He’s going to murder her. “Well, I worked late all week, so we deserve this.” 

Her eyes light up. Fuck. The _ we _ was a mistake. 

Noah gives his hand another squeeze, and Dan can’t help it; he looks over at him and grins. Sarah’s been telling him for years, practically since the first time she saw them on set together, that there was something more between the two of them, and Dan had been deliberately obtuse, partly to protect the show and partly to protect himself. She caught him sneaking into Noah’s room one night in Italy, but they haven’t really talked about it much. He kept insisting it was no big deal, though Noah did stay with him instead of getting a hotel for the Emmy awards this year so clearly this can’t be too big of a shock. 

When he looks back at Sarah, she’s smiling, and it’s not nearly as smug as he thought it would be. “Ok then. Do you want doughnuts too?” He asks.

“Nah, I don’t want to interrupt. But thanks. Next weekend, let’s all get drinks,” she declares as she walks off. 

“So how many texts from her are you going to have waiting for you when we get home?” Noah teases after she’s out of earshot. 

Dan laughs and drags him towards the doughnuts. It’s going to be several, at least. 

Between Noah letting him sleep in, and all the distractions of the morning, he’s officially concerned there won’t be any doughnuts left. This is probably his only chance at a real fall weekend and he doesn’t want to miss out. He drags Noah in the correct direction.

Noah lets out a big laugh, struggling to keep up. “Dan, it’s not even noon, it’s fine.”

“Then we should have stayed in bed longer.” He doesn’t usually joke like this, but Noah in his sweatshirt seems to have turned off part of his brain. He’s very appreciative that the weather made this happen.

Finally, after winding through a million tables of apples and people and strollers and tiny pumpkins, the doughnut stand is in sight. The line’s not too long, and it appears there are indeed doughnuts left. Noah’s thumb is tracing small circles on the back of his hand, and Dan resists the urge to drape himself all over the confoundingly attractive bro he’s falling for. He’s never minded being single, but this is nice, too, having someone to buy you doughnuts and rub soothing circles on your hand and remind you to take a break sometimes. 

Noah orders a dozen doughnuts, which is too many and not enough. Dan immediately grabs one from the bag, and takes a bite. Noah opens his mouth, and Dan holds the doughnut up for him to take a bite, too, even though he doesn’t really share food with people. 

“Do these taste better than usual?” Dan wonders.

“Mmm, maybe. But I think they would taste even better in bed.” Noah gives him a look that makes him wish they were home already. 

Before he can object to eating in bed, Noah looks at him and in that _ alarmingly pitch perfect _mimic of his own voice says, “But the sheets!”

Dan’s caught somewhere between horror and delight at being known so well, slightly speechless. Sometimes it’s like Noah’s reading a literal thought bubble over his head.

Noah’s voice drops back down. “Don’t worry, I’ll do the laundry.”

Noah’s reaching for him, and at the same time he leans over, tasting the cinnamon sugar on Noah’s lips and knocking that dumb hat out of the way so he can kiss him properly. Noah chuckles into his mouth before sliding his tongue against Dan’s, winding a hand underneath his sweater. Dan shivers a little, not sure if it’s the crisp air or Noah’s calloused fingers on his back. Noah grabs his waist hard and presses his hips into Dan’s, moaning quietly. Someone with a stroller clips Dan’s leg, and Dan remembers where he is and reluctantly pulls back . 

“Let’s go home,” he blurts out a little more desperately than he means to. 

Noah’s eyes are dark and full of dirty promises as he grabs Dan’s hand. Dan lets himself be pulled in the direction of bed, sugary kisses, and a whole day with his boyfriend. 


End file.
